


The best Birthday Ever.

by Siriusgirl9



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, pairing: fred/ hermione, rating: pg13 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusgirl9/pseuds/Siriusgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred's alone on his birthday, so Hermione spends it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best Birthday Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-28-08 on FF.net.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: harry potter](http://misa-fic.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+harry+potter), [pairing: fred/ hermione](http://misa-fic.dreamwidth.org/tag/pairing:+fred/+hermione), [rating: pg13](http://misa-fic.dreamwidth.org/tag/rating:+pg13)  
  
---|---  
  
 

  
**   
**

Eight o’clock in the morning on Saturday April first found one Hermione Granger sitting in the common room reading her charms book. Even though it was the weekend she had been up since five trying to cram every little bit of information possible into her head. With her Owl’s coming in a few weeks she wanted to make sure she was prepared.

Hermione placed her book down and stretched, trying but failing to hold back a yawn. She turned and grabbed the tea, that Dobby had insisted on bringing her, and took a large sip. The little elf had found her up early every day this week and had given up on trying to send her back to bed. Instead every morning he had brought her a plate of toast and a pot of tea. She was about to go back to looking over her notes when two sets of thunderous foots steps came down the stairs from the boys dorms. Hermione looked up and saw Fred and George, hands full of what looked like fireworks.

Fred froze when he saw her sitting looking up at them. He stopped so quick that George ran right into him and they toppled the rest of the way down the stairs. They landed in a heap at the bottom, fireworks spilling all over the floor.

“What the hell Fred.” George moaned, pushing his twin off of him. “What did you stop for? We have to get these out of here before someone sees them.”

Fred nudged his brother and pointed to Hermione before standing up.

George frowned and rushed around trying to pick up all the fireworks. “Good morning Hermione. What are you doing up so early?” He asked trying to hide said fireworks behind his back.

“I could ask you two the same thing.” She said, placing her book down on the table. “Are those fireworks?”

“Of course not, my dear wonderful prefect Hermione. What ever would give you that idea?” Fred smirked and joined her at the table. Trying to distract her as George made his way back up the stairs.

“You two can’t possibly think that I’m that thick.” She rolled her eyes at them. “Never mind, I am way too tired to even try and deal with you right now. Just don’t get caught and I’ll pretend that I never saw you.” Hermione yawned once more.

Identical smiles broke out on they’re faces. “Brilliant!” They said together. “Thanks a bunch Hermione.” Fred grabbed a piece of toast off her tray and started to the portrait hole with George.

She shook her head. “Oh and boys?"

They froze once again and looked back at her. “Yes?” George asked, his smile deflating a bit.

“Happy birthday.” She told them with a smile.

“Thanks!” They called back to her before running out of the common room.

Hermione had been back to her notes for only a minuet when the sounds of fireworks could be heard coming from the boys’ dorms. She could hear the protests of them all as they were rudely awakened. She really didn’t want to smile, but her mouth forced its way up into one.

……………………………………………………………………………………

“Lousy gits!” Ron scowled over his breakfast. “It’s Saturday, I should still be sleeping!” He whined as he shoved ungodly amounts of bacon into his mouth.

Harry just nodded sleepily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends. “Honestly, I think it will do you two good to be up before noon for once.”

“I didn’t want to know that there was a before noon on Saturdays.” Ron gave her a slightly dirty look.

“Well we should have expected it, it is April fools day.” Harry commented.

“They’re fools all year.” The redhead whined again.

“You think you could be a bit nicer to them today Ron.” Hermione said. “Given what today is and all.”

He looked insulted. “Why would I be nice to them today? After the way they woke me up this morning.”

She shook her head. “Did you even get either of them a present?”

“Why would I get them a present?” He asked looking lost.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You mean to tell me Ronald that you didn’t get your brothers a present for their birthday?” He still looked a bit lost. “You didn’t even know today was their birthday, did you?”

“Um?” Ron shook his head.

“How can you forget your own brothers’ birthday? If I had a brother or brothers, I’d be sure to remember their birthday.” Hermione shook her head at him again.

“Hey! I have five brothers and a sister. How am I supposed to remember all their birthdays?” He asked.

Harry laughed. “Honestly mate, how could you forget that your twin brothers who love pranks were born on April fools day?”

“Well it fits them right.” Ron laughed and went back to his breakfast.

Hermione scowled, got up from the table, and left the great hall.

“What’s her problem?” Ron asked threw a mouthful of eggs.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

“Thinks of no one but himself.” Hermione mumbled on her way back to Gryffindor tower. “It’s a wonder that he even remembers to breath!” She said a little louder. She wasn’t really sure why it was such a big deal to her that Ron forgot the twins’ birthday. It wasn’t as if she was really good friends with them. Maybe it was because she had always wanted a sibling and couldn’t stand that he took his for granted. They did tease him a bit, but she was sure that it was just their way of showing him that they loved him. “They’re not really all that bad anyway.”

“Who’s not that bad Hermione?” Someone asked from behind her.

Hermione jumped and turned around, to find herself face to face with Fred. Well face to chest really. “Oh Fred, you scared me. I was just talking to myself.”

He laughed and shook his head. “You know Hermione, talking to yourself is the first sign that you might be crazy. Maybe all that studying has affected your brain.”

“If anything is driving me nuts it’s your brother.” She started down the hallway, with Fred following right next to her.

“Ah, what has little Ronniekins done this time?” He asked. “Let me guess he hasn’t realized that you’re desperately in love with him yet?” He laughed.

Hermione froze and screwed up her face. “Ew, no, ew I am not in love with him! Why dose everyone seem to think that Ron and I like each other!” She put her hands on her hips. “Doesn’t every one notice how much we fight? It would never work, besides he’s not my type anyway.”

“Alright, calm down. I forgot that famous Quiditch players are your type.” He smirked at her. “Ok, so what did my little brother do that’s got your knickers in such a twist?”

Hermione shook her head. “You’ll think I’m being silly.” She blushed, it was a bit embarrassing that she had stood up for him to Ron when they weren’t even good friends.

He made a sweeping motion across his chest. “Cross my heart I won’t. And if I do laugh you can hit me. Once.” He added after seeing the look in her eyes.

“Ok, well, I’ve always wanted a brother or a sister. Being an only child can be really lonely sometimes. And he’s got all of you guys and he can’t even remember yours and George’s birthday. It’s like he’s taking you two for granted.” She was blushing a bit more now. “See, very silly.”

“That’s not silly at all, he has something you would love to have but he doesn’t appreciate it. He really forgot that today was my birthday?” Fred asked seriously.

Hermione sighed. “Yes he did, so I wouldn’t expect a present from him.”

“But you remembered, you were the first person besides George to wish me a happy birthday.” He looked up at the fat lady. “Butterbeer.” And her portrait opened.

She stepped into the common room and looked around. “Where is your other half anyway?” She asked.

Fred smirked. “Off getting his birthday present from Alicia.” He winked at her.

“Ok, that was way too much information.” Hermione shook her head.

Fred shrugged. “What, I could have told you that she’s giving him a...”

“Stop! Stop, I don’t want to know!” She was now as red as the carpet under her feet. “So you’re spending your birthday alone?”

“I’m going down to Hogsmead; George is meeting me there later.” He looked up at her when she nodded. He was getting a crazy idea. “Hey why don’t you come with me? You can keep me company until George shows up.”

“Well, I don’t know.” She felt bad for him that he had to spend his birthday alone, but did she really want to spend the whole day with him? She would probably end up with purple hair or looking like a canary or something.

“If you’re already going with Ron and Harry its ok, I’ll find someone else to go with.” He told her. He wasn’t sure why but he was a little let down that she didn’t want to go with him.

She shook her head. “No I’m not. Umbridge banned Harry from Hogsmead trips remember, so Ron’s staying here with him.”

“So you’re going to let me be all alone on my birthday so that you can hang out with a whiney Ron and a sulking Harry?” He pulled a puppy dog face. “It’s alright, I see how it is.” Fred started to walk away to the boys stairs, counting down in his head.

“Fred, wait!” Hermione ran up in front of him.

‘Yes?” He smiled down at her.

She sighed; she couldn’t believe she was doing this. “I’ll go with you.”

“Great, you can buy me a birthday lunch!” He laughed.

Hermione couldn’t understand how she had gotten herself into this. Damn these Weasley’s and their puppy faces.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

.

Three hours later Hermione was having a surprisingly good time. She and Fred had gone to all the shops in Hogsmead. He even went into the bookshop with her, something even Harry and Ron wouldn’t do. At Zonkos he had made her laugh so hard that she had gotten the hiccups. He also went on and on about how his and George’s joke shop would be much better. She couldn’t help but love the twinkle he had in his eyes when he was talking about their shop. She wondered if it was the same way for her when she talked about books.

After awhile they both grew hungry and made their way to the Three Broomsticks’ for lunch. Fred shocked her when he held the door for her on the way in, yet another thing Harry or Ron never did. He even pulled her chair out for her and went up to get their drinks and menus. He came back over and placed a butterbeer down in front of her.

“Thanks Fred.” She took her mug and sipped from it. “When is George meeting you?” She asked while looking at the menu.

“Eger to get rid of me Hermione?” He asked with a fake smile. Fred was having a really good time with her and he didn’t want it to end yet.

She shook her head. “No not at all. I’m having a great time, I was just wondering.” He gave her a goofy smile that Hermione couldn’t help but think was adorable. She had never understood why every girl at Hogwarts went nuts for the twins. But after spending the day with Fred she had to admit he was quite charming. And she could easily see herself spending more time with him. ‘Wait, where did that come from?’ She just felt sorry for him spending his birthday alone; she certainly didn’t want to do this all the time.

“Earth to Hermione.” Fred waved a hand in front of her face. “What do you want?”

“Huh?” Hermione looked up to see a rather irritated Madam Rosmerta waiting to take her order. “Oh yes, I’ll have the corned beef sandwich thank you.”

The older witch nodded at Hermione and walked away.

Fred laughed at her. “Where were you just now?”

She blushed. “I was just thinking about,” ‘Think of something Hermione, come on!’ “About my owls. I’m very nervous about my owls.” Hermione stuttered a bit.

“If anyone should be nervous its Harry and Ron cause you won’t be able to help them this time. Don’t be nervous I’m sure you’ll get all O’s.” He took a sip of his butterbeer. “That is unless you fall asleep from all the early morning studying you’ve been doing.” He teased.

Hermione’s face fell. “Oh no, I couldn’t! That would be horrible, what would I do if I failed everything?” She started to really get nervous, completely forgetting that she made up being nervous in the first place.

“Hermione calm down, I was kidding! You need to relax; you look like your going to pass out!” He reached out and patted her hand, not really sure why his was doing it.

Hermione looked down at his hand on hers. Calm down, calm down! How was she supposed to calm down when his hand was on hers making her feel like it was a hundred degrees in the room. Why was this happening? Why did she feel like this around Fred all of a sudden? And where the hell was George?

Fred saw the look on her face and pulled his hand back quickly. What the hell had caused him to do that? He didn’t touch Hermione, he never had. And he never wanted to; he would never do it again, ever! “So...” He said, trying to distract her from the awkwardness. “That bookstore was nice; I’ve never been in there before.”

Hermione composed herself a bit. “I go in there all the time, I love it. I could spend hours in there.” The bookstore, why did which remind her of something? Oh the present she had bought him there. “That reminds me.” She said pulling a package out of her bag. “I got you a present there while you were looking at the comic books.”

Fred took the package from her with a smile. “Thanks, you know you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

She returned his smile. “It’s not just for you, it’s for George too. But since he’s not here I guess you can open it.”

He wasted no time ripping threw the brown paper wrapping the guy at the store had put on it. When he got it opened he found a large leather bound book with no title. “Hermione, why did you get us a blank book?”

She laughed at him. “Look inside silly.”

Fred opened the book and found that all the pages were covered in columns and lines.

“It’s a ledger, so that when you two open your shop you can keep track of all the money.” She told him.

He looked up at her and beamed. “Hermione this is, wow. Thanks this will help us a lot.” It was his turn to blush now.

“Your welcome. Just don’t you ever tell your Mum that I gave you something that encouraged your shop.” She giggled a bit.

“I won’t, I promise.” Fred couldn’t get over how thoughtful Hermione was. She had gotten him a practical gift, but one that that meant so much to his life’s ambitions. Before today he had always written her off as a bookworm who didn’t care about anything but rules. He really should have known better, she was the one who got Harry to start the D.A. But he had never really seen the softer side of Hermione until today. She really cared for her friends, stood up for what she believed in, and really knew who she was. He looked into her eyes and realized that she was, in her own way, very pretty. And Fred saw pretty girls all the time, but Hermione’s personality was what made her so striking. “Hermione I…” Before he could say anything they’re food came and distracted him.

Fred didn’t talk much through lunch, Hermione kept trying to catch his eye and start conversation, but she didn’t really know what to talk about. And ever since he had touched her hand she couldn’t focus on anything except how cute he was. Not that she liked him like that, not at all. He was just nice to look at. After they were done she took some money out of her pocket to pay for lunch and placed it on the table.

He pushed the money back at her. “Hermione, I was just kidding. You don’t have to pay for my lunch. Let me get it.” Fred placed his own money on the table.

“I’m not letting you pay for me on your birthday. I’ve got this one.” She pushed his money back at him.

Fred sighed. “Listen, you bought me a present you don’t need to buy me food.”

“But I want to.” Hermione glared at his money.

“Merlin woman, you are stubborn aren’t you?” He smirked at her.

“Yes I am, and there is no point in fighting me, I’m paying.” She smirked right back at him, picked up his money and put it in his hand. Hermione was about to pull her hand away when Fred grabbed it and held on. She felt the room go all hot again and start spinning. All she could do was look up into his big blue eyes and smile.

“There you are brother of mine!” George called from the door of the pub. “I couldn’t find you anywhere.” He came over to they’re table.

Hermione pulled her hand away as if she was burnt and put it in her pocket.

George squeezed in next to her and stole an uneaten fry off her plate. “So, how was your day Fred?” He asked, giving Hermione an odd look.

Fred scowled at his twin, of all the times for him to show up. “Good, good Hermione here just bought me lunch.”

“Hey where is my lunch Granger?” He asked her. “It’s my birthday too.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “You were, um, otherwise occupied.”

A large smile spread across George’s face. “Why yes I was, pleasantly occupied.” He winked at her.

Fred interrupted George before he got himself slapped. “She bought us both a present though. Here take a look.” He handed the ledger to him.

George looked it over for a moment. “Wicked, thanks a lot Hermione. Of course I’ll be doing the books. My twin here is no good with numbers.”

Fred shot him a dirty look, why did he have to make him look stupid in front of Hermione? “That’s because you got all the brains, I got all the looks.”

“Ha!” George laughed. “If you got all the looks how come I’ve got a bird and you don’t?”

“I could get a bird if I wanted to! Maybe I just like being single.” Fred shot back.

Hermione sighed. “Boys.”

“You must like it a lot; you have been single since Angie dumped you.” George laughed even harder.

“I broke up with her! And you know that!” Fred pointed at him.

“Boys!” Hermione cried a little louder. They seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

“That’s not what she’s been telling everyone.” George taunted.

“Well maybe you should listen to your own brother and not Angelina!” Fred couldn’t understand way George was being such a prat today.

Hermione stood up. “Alright I’m leaving.” She announced, but they still weren’t listening to her. “See you boys later.” She side stepped George and made her way out of the pub.

The sound of the door slamming shut brought Fred back to his senses. “Hey where did Hermione go?”

George looked around. “I don’t know, she must have left. Who cares anyway?”

Fred sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I do.” He whispered that last bit, hoping George didn’t hear him.

George did and his eyes went wide. “Wait back up, were you on a date with Hermione?”

“No!” Fred said a little too quickly.

“You were weren’t you?” George laughed. “I’m sorry if I had known that you were on a date I wouldn’t have said all that stuff. I was just messing with you.”

“We weren’t on a date! We were just, um, hanging out.” Fred stuttered.

“Since when do you hang out with Granger?” He asked.

“Since you ditched me on our birthday to go snog Alicia.” Fred frowned.

“Actually she ditched me hours ago. I’ve been mopping around ever since.” George looked down at the table. “Look, I’m sorry that I took it out on you. I really didn’t mean to, but I walked in here and you were having so much fun with Granger and I got jealous.”

“Don’t call her that, that’s what Malfoy calls her.” He shook his head.

“You like her don’t you?” George smirked at his twin, who turned bright red. “Oh man you really do!”

Fred punched him in the arm. “Why don’t you say it a little louder? I don’t think the other half of Hogsmead heard you.”

Little did either twin know but someone sitting a little ways away from them had heard. More specifically their little sister Ginny. She had been trying very hard to look interested in what Luna was saying about nargals, without rolling her eyes mind you. When she heard one of the twins say Hermione’s name, wondering why they would be talking about her friend she started to listen in. Needless to say she was shocked when she heard George say that Fred had a crush on her. Ginny made her excuses to Luna and rushed out of the Three Broomsticks to find Hermione.

“Ok maybe I do like her, just a little bit.” Fred admitted. “I mean we really did have a good time today.”

“Well you better tell her before Ron works up the balls to ask her out. Otherwise he has dibs.” George looked up and saw his little sister rush past him. “I wonder why she’s in such a hurry.”

“You don’t think she heard what we were saying do you?” Fred asked nervously.

George shook his head. “No, I doubt it.”

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione stepped into the common room and looked around for Ginny. She was disappointed to not find the redhead anywhere. Harry and Ron were there however, playing a game of wizard’s chess by the fire. She inwardly frowned, they were not who she needed to see right now. Especially not Ron, not when she thought that she might have a crush on his older brother. Hermione tried to make to the stairs without being seen, but it was too late they had seen her.

“Oi, Hermione there you are.” Ron waved her over. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

She rolled her eyes, obviously everywhere meant sitting on their butts in the common room. “Have you?” She asked as she reluctantly walked over to them.

Harry looked up and smiled at her. “Hey Hermione.”

“Where have you been all day?” Ron asked her.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. “Not that it’s really any of your business, but I was in Hogsmead all day.” She noticed Harry frown, and she felt bad that her best friend couldn’t go.

“You went to Hogsmead all by yourself?” Ron questioned. “It must have been really boring all alone.”

“Well it wasn’t, in fact I had a great time!” Hermione said, standing up and giving Ron a dirty look. “And for your information I wasn’t alone!” She ran up the stairs to the girls dorms, leaving a very bewildered Harry and Ron behind.

Harry looked at his best friend. “Ron, I think you should just stop talking all together when Hermione is around.”

He scowled. “It’s not my fault that everything I say pisses her off.”

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione lay on her bed staring at the ceiling and giving it a rather nasty look. ‘Why did Ron always have to be a jerk?’ It was like he was incapable of normal human interaction. She supposed she was a bit to blame; everything he said lately seemed to piss her off. But Ron was the least of her problems right now. What was she going to do about liking Fred? She could have sworn that she had seen the same things in his eyes that she felt when he touched her hand. Hermione was usually pretty good at reading peoples feelings. But when they were about her she would start to doubt herself. And what about Ron? She held no fancy for him, but she knew that he felt like she was his. The Yule ball last year proved that. Fred would never date her if he thought Ron liked her. “Wait a minuet!’ How had she gone from just thinking that she might have a crush on him to wanting to date him?

“Hermione?” A knock came at her door, interrupting her thoughts.

“Yes?” She asked, sitting up and composing herself.

The door creaked open and Ginny let herself in, closing the door behind her. She made her way over to Hermione and sat down next to her best friend. “I just saw what happened in the common room. Are you alright?”

Hermione sighed. “Yeah I’m fine Gin; you know me and Ron, that was nothing.”

“Yeah, it was. But I might know something that might make you feel better.” Ginny told her.

Hermione perked up a bit, wondering what her friends’ good news was. “Alright, go ahead, make me feel better.”

“Well, I was sitting at the Three Broomsticks with Luna having lunch. I was minding my own business really, but I couldn’t help but overhear something.” Ginny said with an innocent look.

Hermione smiled, she loved the girl dearly, but minding her own business was not one of Ginny’s strong points. “Well, what did you hear?”

Ginny smiled. “It seems that Ron isn’t the only brother of mine who likes you.”

Hermione went all hot again, could Fred like her too? “Fred likes me?”

“How did you know that I was talking about Fred? I could have been talking about George, unless.” Ginny beamed. “You like him too, don’t you?”

For a split second Hermione thought about denying it, but she knew that wouldn’t work with Ginny. “Yes, oh man, yes I do. I don’t know how it happened; we went to Hogsmead together so he wouldn’t have to be alone on his birthday. And I just had so much fun, he really paid attention to me, and he made me laugh. And he’s so cute when he’s telling a joke and he gets that goofy smile.” Hermione trailed off, thoughts of Fred’s smile were just too distracting.

“Wow,” Ginny exclaimed. “You’ve got it bad.”

Hermione shook herself out of her fog. “Oh man Gin, I really do don’t I? When he touched my hand I felt like it was the middle of July.”

“Wait, he touched your hand, when, and how?” Ginny questioned.

She blushed. “Well twice really, first when I was freaking out about my Owl’s. He was trying to calm me down because I was freaking out. And then when we were fighting about who was going to pay the bill for lunch, he grabbed my hand and held on to it.”

“And then what happened?” Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione frowned. “Nothing, George came in and interrupted us. Then they started bickering, so I left.”

“You just left him there?” She batted Hermione on the head softly. “Hermione, I heard him and George talking about you, he likes you! Now get up out of this bed, go find Fred, and snog him so I’ll get you as a sister in-law!” Ginny pulled her off the bed.

“Ginny it’s a little early to be thinking like that, I’m only sixteen!” Hermione protested, but she had a smile none the less.

“If you two get together and he doesn’t marry you I’ll kick his ass to London and back! Now go!” She ordered as she pushed her out the door. “And don’t come back until he’s your boyfriend!”

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Fred sat on a big rock by the lake throwing smaller rocks in the water. Although he was trying not to, all he could think about was Hermione. He had such a good time with her today; he never knew that she could be so much fun. And unlike a lot of the other girls in school she really listened to him. She didn’t giggle all the time like most other girls did around him, which annoyed him to no end. And she didn’t even have to try to be pretty with make up and tight clothes, she just was. He couldn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed before today. She had always been there, but now it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

He sighed and threw another rock into the lake. Not that any of this really mattered; she would never go for a guy like him anyway. That’s why he was sitting here instead of going and finding her like George had told him to.

“She’s too good for me anyway.” Fred said aloud, as he threw yet another rock into the lake.

“Who’s too good for you?” A voice asked from behind him.

Fred was so deep in his thoughts that the voice startled him, causing him to stand up quick. Forgetting that he was on the rock, he lost his balance and fell straight into the lake.

Hermione hadn’t meant to scare Fred by sneaking up on him, and she really hadn’t intended for him to fall into the lake. She rushed over to the edge to help him out of it. “Fred, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you like that!” She told him, as she helped the now soaking Fred to his feet.

The lake was freezing, but the moment Hermione touched his hand Fred felt instantly warm. “It’s alright Hermione, I felt like going for a swim anyway.” He laughed, hoping she wouldn’t notice his blush.

“A swim? Fred it’s April!” She laughed with him, still not pulling her hand away. “Here,” Hermione waved her wand to dry him off. “Now you won’t catch a cold.”

“Thanks.” He said, trying not to explode from this new feeling he had around her. “So, what brings you down here?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I asked you a question first. Now, who do you think is too good for you?”

Fred pulled his hand away from her and sat back down. “Oh, no one I was just talking to myself.”

“Oh,” Hermione said, sitting down next to him. “So you aren’t having girl troubles then?”

“Not really troubles per say.” He turned away from her and looked out at the lake. “Well you see there is this girl and I think I might like her. But I never really noticed her or realized how great she was till recently, very recently. And I’d really like to try and make a go of it with her, but I’m not sure if she’ll have me.”

Hermione stared out at the lake with him. “Maybe she likes you as well, and she never really noticed it until now. And she would like to try to make a go of it too, but she afraid that you won’t see her that way.”

“Yeah?” He questioned, turning to look at her.

“Yeah.” She told him, turning to look at him as well.

Fred took a deep breath and sighed. “Hermione, I think I might like you.”

“I like you too Fred.” She told him.

“No, I mean I like more than just a friend.” He took her hand again. “A whole lot more than just a friend.”

Hermione smiled at him. “That’s what I meant when I said I liked you.”

“Really?” She nodded. He smiled and leaned in closer to her. “Would you mind horribly if I kissed you?”

Hermione leaned so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face. “I’d mind horribly if you didn’t.”

He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. Fred felt like fireworks were going off in his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Oh yes, he defiantly liked her more than just a friend.

Hermione couldn’t understand why she had never thought of doing this before. To hell with Ron and however he took this when he found out, this felt right. In fact she felt better then she had in ages, and she wouldn’t let anyone ruin this feeling. She pulled back and smiled at Fred, who looked every bit as happy as she was.

“So,” Fred asked, throwing his arm around her. “Want to go with me next Hogsmead weekend?”

Hermione snuggled closer to him. “Yes, I think I’d like that, a lot.”

“I think I will too.” Fred smiled to himself, its funny how much can change in just a couple hours. “Thanks Hermione.”

She looked up at him confused. “For what?”

“Making this the best birthday ever.” He told her; as he leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
